Currently, measurements of a child's cognitive brain function are made during repetitive, artificial psychometric tests. The generalization of inferences from such measures to a child's actual real-world learning ability may be limited. Accordingly, we propose to implement a first-of-its-kind automated system that conveniently and accurately measures learning-related neuroelectric EEG signals of children engaged in learning exercises and games. Building on recent technological and scientific advances in our lab, the proposed device will provide otherwise unavailable information to both educational researchers and to clinicians about a child's regional cortical brain activation during learning. Such information will help the former to more accurately evaluate educational strategies and courseware, and the later to assess a child's neurocognitive capabilities during the functionally critical and developmentally essential process of learning. During Phase I, we demonstrated the scientific and technical feasibility of the proposed system. In particular, we illustrated that neuroelectric EEG signals of regional cortical activation of children engaged in complex computerized tasks such as video game play could be validly monitored. The Phase II work will extend the feasibility study and will develop, test, refine, and validate automated EEG measures of a child's brain function during computer-based learning activities in both normative and learning-challenged clinical populations. The measures will be incorporated into a high-throughput automated testing system. This system will enable systematic research on computer-based learning for children, and development of preliminary norms will pave the way for the system to be used clinically to evaluate and refine therapeutic interventions. The technology could also be instrumental in future "closed-loop" neuroadaptive systems that use real time monitoring of task-related neural activation to improve courseware and learning efficiency. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE The Children's Learning Brain Meter is a promising new automated high-throughput technology that measures brain electrical signals as a child engages in computer-based learning exercises and games while sitting at a desk in an ordinary room. It will provide otherwise unavailable information to educational researchers and clinicians about a child's regional cortical brain activation during learning. This system will enable systematic research on computer-based learning for children, and development of preliminary norms will pave the way for the system to be used clinically to evaluate and refine therapeutic interventions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]